Watch Me Now
by EllieBloodStain
Summary: After the guild gets rid of lucy she fakes her death. after years in the dragon world she comes back now shes in sabertooth and she wants revenge gray, Juvia and Lisanna are going to help her. fairy tail is in a lot of hell.
1. Chapter 1

I stood in the middle of the guild, people staring at me their eyes burning into my soul. Natsu stood up his whole body on fire.

"How dare you hurt Lisanna!" roared Natsu

I clenched my fist and bit my lip.

"I didn't hurt her I was on a mission." I said

"Don't lie I know Lis wouldn't lie!" he screamed

"Lucy's right she went on a mission but how are you still alive?" questioned Mirajane

I looked at her and open my mouth blood from my lips drip on the floor.

"What do you mean it was easy?" I questioned her

"How was it easy I would have had a hard time! You had to take out the dark guild Ruby Blood!" Erza yelled

"Your doubting on my skills let me remember I defeat a dark guild before!" I yelled

Lisanna came out all beaten and bruise.

"I heard yelling… Lucy! How are you what's going on…? Natsu why are you mad?" Lisanna asked

"Lis what do mean why I'm mad Lucy hurt you!" Natsu yelled

She giggle

"No she didn't I said a guy with blonde hair who had keys attacked me" she explain

Natsu calmed down and looked at me

"I'm sorry Luce I heard wrong" Natsu said sadly

"I quit how can you be my family when you doubt me and think I lie!" I screamed tears dripping down my cheek.

"Come on Luce I said sorry" Natsu whined

Lisanna smacked him upside the head. Master came out of his office and looked at me with sad eyes.

"If you leave are you going to them?" he questioned

"Who else would I go to!? Just get this mark off so I can go and you people will live happily ever after" I mocked

He sighed and came down from the second floor. He came right in front of me.

"This may hurt" he whisper

He put his hand over my mark. All of a sudden lighting shot through my body. I screamed in pain, I bit my lip to stop the scream. I'm not letting them hear my screams I thought. The pain stopped and my mark was off.

"Before you can leave you have to swear you won't break the rules when you go" he said

"Tell me" I demanded

"First, you can't give away any information about Fairy Tail"

"Second you can't come back without a new marked that's all you may leave" he said sadly

I looked around, no one was stopping me no one was crying all they had was smiles on their faces. I turned and started too walked toward the doors. Before I could open the doors they burst open the cold wind hit my pale skin.

"Is that you Lucille?" a voice questioned

I looked up to see a tan well-built, brown hair black eye guy. He's wearing black skinny jeans and a plain t-shirt, he is wearing black high tops. I nodded

"What are you doing where's your mark!" the voice gasped

"I quit fairy tail Logan, they are not even crying see look at their faces they have big ugly smiles on their face expect master and Lisanna!" I yelled

I ran out of the guild and ran into the forest. I jumped on a tree and started to jump from branch to branch. I jumped down, I took off my boots. I stepped closer to the cliff. My mom and dad never wanted me I thought. Fairy tail used me I thought stepping closer. Logan is back to kill me I thought getting a step closer. I'm on the edge they won't find me if I go back to the dragons, wolfs, fairies I thought emotionless. You're coming back good we all missed you Princess Lucille the waves said.

"Lucy!" Gray yelled running toward me

I turned around with a pained smile and mouthed goodbye. I stepped off the edged and hit the ice cold water. A whirl pool took me all the way under and I disappear into the Dragon world.

**Gray's p.o.v**

How dare they do that to Lucy I thought angrily. I raced out of the guild and ran into the forest. I came to a cliff and saw Lucy.

"Lucy!" I yelled

She turned around and gave me a pained smile and mouthed goodbye. She jumped off the cliff and into the clear water. Tears pooling out of my eyes I stared where she last was. No, no its their fault my little sister is dead I thought angrily.

"Lucy!" I screamed and felled to my knees

I looked up at the sky as it started to poor, I guess Juvia found out what happen there is no way we will forgive them for making our little sister kill herself I thought angrily. I stood up and walked back to the guild. Everyone looked at me

"We finally got rid of her" laughed Natsu

I walked toward him but Juvia stood in front of me.

"Let's get our revenge later" she said smirking

Everyone looked at her with confusion

"Yeah master she's dead" I said emotionless

Master eyes widen

"No…" he whisper before tears dripped down his cheeks.

"Gramps what's wrong" Natsu asked

Gramps glared at him

"Figure it out all of you figure it out if not you can't come into the guild no more!" Gramps yelled

Everyone was shocked but they all nodded. Gramps walked into his office. The guild was silent but you could hear gramps sobs. Lisanna came up to me

"Don't you dear tell me she's dead if you do I'll break something" she hissed

I shook my head

"I can't do that because it's true" I whisper

She felled to her knees and cried. She started to punch the floor after many hits it broke. She stopped sobbing and looked at me with dull eyes.

"We are getting revenge" she whisper before falling asleep.

**Sorry for not updating my other story's I need more ideas.**

**Lucy: Awesome **

**Me: why thank you **

**Gray: this is great **

**Lisanna: EllieBloodStain doesn't own fairy tail now guys lets go to bed…**

**Juvia: okay **

**Me: well goodnight and Byebye don't forget to review or else**


	2. Levy, Gajeel , Wendy finds out

Gray's P.o.v

"Ice prick what happen to Lisanna!" screamed Natsu

I looked at him and looked away I bend down and picked Lisanna up and walked to the guilds hospital. I laid her down and put the blanket over her body. I walked down of the stairs and sat by Juvia.

"When Lisanna wakes up we are going to talk about our revenge" I whisper

She nodded the doors open walked in was Levy, Wendy and Gajeel.

"Where's Lu-Chan" Levy questioned

I motion them with my hand. They walked over, I explain what happen. Their eyes widen

"How dare they do that to her" whisper Levy

"Yeah bunny-girl was like my little sister" Gajeel said

Wendy started to broke down crying levy started crying to they hugged each other. Gajeel silently cried.

"We will get revenge!" they growled

**Lucy's P.o.v**

I was soaked, a girl about four foot came and took my hand. She had purple short hair and yellow cat eyes.

"Silver is that you?" I questioned

She giggle

"Yes it's me Nee-Chan" she giggle

"You grow" I sigh

"Of course after all I'm your sister!" she exclaim

I laughed

"How has it been here?" I asked

"It's been good but boring without you" she said

"How has it been with you and Noah?" I questioned smirking

She blushed and looked away

"He asked me out and I said yes…" she shuttered

I pat her head

"You two are so cute!" I squealed

Silver had a glint in her eyes. Oh no I thought scared.

"What about you and Kyo?" she questioned smirking

I blushed and look to my right to see Kyo. Kyo has orange spiked hair and black eyes. He looked up from his book. He saw me he quickly stood up and dropped his book and ran toward me. He hugged me

"I missed you Lucille" he whisper into my eyes

I shivered and pat his back

"I miss you too" I said with a smile

He let go I frown I already missed his warmth.

"So you taken?" he asked

I shook my head

"Well we knew each other since birth so maybe… you would like to go out with me" he said blushing and rubbing the back of his head

"I love to!" I exclaim

"Really! I mean alright" coughed Kyo

I giggle, Kyo picked me up and spun me around.

"I do hope you know I'm going back after I train more" I said

"Why!" he almost yelled

"I want revenge if you want you can help me" I said

"Alright but you need more train why!" He questioned

"Fairy Tail called me weak" I said emotionless

It was silent you could not hear a sound. Thump, thump a heart was beating wait its my heart I thought.

"I love how your heart beats" Kyo whisper

I blushed

"You two are so cute!" Exclaim Silver

I picked my little six year old sister up and hold my boyfriend hand. We walked down the hall I'm back home I miss you guys I thought happily.

**Gajeel P.o.v**

I sat in my emo corner and sulked. What Gray explain replayed in my mind.

**Flash back.**

"_Wheres Lu-Chan" Shrimp questioned as we walked into the guild _

_Gray motion us, we walked toward him _

"_She's dead" he said sadly _

_My eyes widen _

"_No! She can't be dead she said I'll be the first one to read her book" Shrimp said _

_Wendy nodded _

"_It's true I saw her jumped off the cliff" Gray explain _

"_Why did she jumped!" I questioned angrily _

"_Because Flamer Brain thought she attacked Lisanna and then after Lisanna said it wasn't her she quit because the others didn't believe her… gramps took off her mark and she looked around and no one was stopping her they were all smiling" he said angrily _

_My eyes widen, Wendy and Shrimp broke down crying. I cried silently_

"_We will get revenge" we all said._

**End of Flash Back.**

They will not be forgiven they will suffer! I thought angrily. I looked around people partying, I stood up and marched right to Flame Brain.

"What do you want metal head?" He questioned

"What I want is already gone thanks to you, now you will pay" I growled

He looked confused, I grabbed his neck.

"Gajeel he's not worth our time not yet… neither is the rest of theses worthless people" Gray spat

Everyone looked at him

"Worthless?" Erza questioned

"Yeah worthless are you death now Titan?" Gray questioned raising an eyebrow

Levy. Juvia, and Wendy stood by us.

"Tell your boyfriend not to dis this guild!" shouted Erza at Juvia

She shook her head

"No why should I when he's right?" Juvia said

Erza eyes blazed with anger she stood up.

"If you think that way why don't you leave?" she questioned

"We aren't leaving without we get what we want…" Levy said smirking

Everyone looked toward her eyes widen.

"What do you mean!?" Natsu yelled

Lisanna came from the hospital and walked by Juvia and stood by her.

"I thought Fairy Tail was better than this…" she trailed off

"Lisanna! How dare you brain wash her!" Natsu roared pointing at us

"I'm not brain wash you baka! But look around isn't there something missing?" she stated

Everyone looked around and shrugged

"Lucy Heartfilla one of our member is missing! She's dead all of you people cause her death you should all go to jail you mother fuckers!" Lisanna roared

Everyone eyes widen.

"What do you mean we never had a member named Lucy Heartfilla" Everyone screamed

Our eyes widen, they totally forgot her now this means war! I thought angrily.

**Wow I updated (: **

**Natsu: Lis what are you talking about!**

**Lisanna: Don't talk to me**

**Lucy: you tell him**

**Natsu: who are you?**

**Lucy: I'm the one who's going to bring you to death doors**

**Kyo: you tell him babe!**

**Lucy: *blushes* alright **

**Me, Silver: aren't they cute**

**Mirajane: How could you do this to you own sister *cries* **

**Lisanna: whatever **

**Elfman: what's wrong with you!**

**Lisanna: nothing im all fine **

**Happy: Lushy I miss you!**

**Me: oh yeah I forgot about you cat**

**Happy: Wa Natsu she's being mean!**

**Natsu: BE nice to happy or ill burn you to crisp **

**Me: remember im the author …**

**Natsu: you're on your own Happy *runs away***

**Happy: You traitor !**

**Kyo: EllieBloodStain doesn't own fairy tail **

**Me: ty well Byebye Review Or ill kill Natsu off! I need more better threats….**


	3. Chapter 3

_**I'm done making fanfictions sorry people who likes my stories. But I'm sick and tire of people complain about how they read it like 100 times but some other story. Everyone's story is different its just the same plot. It's good reading everyone's story that has the same plot but has twist and turns that the other ones don't have. I had fun making them and having you guys love them… but I can't handle how people are complain. I'm sorry…guess you have to figure out how my stories end with your mind. Goodbye and have a nice day.**_


End file.
